Behind Dantana Is Daya
by Smashley3524
Summary: Demi and Naya fiction. Friends on the set of Glee but what about behind closed doors?


Hey guys. I got a request to do a real life Dantana story, after they read my last Dantana Fiction. I didn't understand at first but it was explained to me as Daya. Lol (Demi/Naya [Demi Lovato and Naya Rivera]) and so here it is. All the cutesy stuff. Lol So leave a comment, tell me what you think and/or what you guys want next. ALSO, I own nothing in this document.

Naya was sitting in her trailer for, going on 3 hours. She heard Demi Lovato had made it to set and she was terrified. She tried to explain to herself that Demi was a person just like her but Naya couldn't stop this overwhelming feeling in her gut that Demi had saved so many lives by coming out with her story. She was so highly looked up to by so many people including Naya. Not to mention how insanely beautiful Naya thought she was. They had talked previously and become acquainted but not for very long. There were rumors going around about Demi's sexuality but Naya didn't believe any of them, she knew how the rumor mill worked, but that didn't stop her from lusting after the taste that Demi's lips would allow.

So Naya sat, staring at herself in her mirror, the same way she had been for hours, when she heard a knock at her door. She jumped and her mind went into freak out mode but then she calmed herself down, "Demi doesn't know where your trailer is, stop hoping," she said to herself. She opened the door and Ryan Murphy was standing there, "where have you been?! I told you Demi Lovato was arriving on set 3 and a half hours ago."

Naya looked around behind him to make sure Demi wasn't with him, "I know. I'm sorry. Female problems." Naya lied, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. He grimaced at the thought, "Oh... Yeah, no, that's totally fine, take all the time you need. But she and Kevin are out looking for you, just so you know." Naya nodded, letting him know she heard him, and then he left and walked away. She took another look out her door to make sure Demi wouldn't see her before she could compose herself, then she closed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed.

Just as she hit the bed, there was another knock at her door. She sat up and yelled "Ryan, i said i'll be out soon!" She sounded irritated as she reached the door. Opening it, she saw Kevin. Her mind freaked out as she saw Demi Lovato step out from behind him. There could have been a flash flood right now and she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of Demi. She was so much more beautiful in person.

"Dem... Uh.. Miss, L-Lovato. I um.. I was just... I mean i wasn't..." Demi laughed and gave her a big smile and said, "We're gonna be pretty close on set, call me Demi, please." She held out her hand to greet Naya, Naya froze but then realized she probably looked stupid so she shook her head to snap out of it and she shook Demi's hand. Kevin smiled at how awestruck Naya was acting. He'd never seen her like that. Then he looked at Demi, then back to Naya, "Look, Ny, i was gonna run back to set, I left in the middle of my scene, to show Demi around. You're lucky you don't have to start filming until next week. But i have to get back, so i was wondering if you and her could hang out or something? Show her around, talk, get acquainted?"

Demi's smile beamed and Naya couldn't believe her luck. Or, lack-there-of, depending on how you look at it. Naya tried to compose herself and regain her confidence since obviously there was no way she could get out of this. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to. I have to finish getting ready though, if Demi doesn't mind sitting around, we can chat or something". Demi smiled at Kevin and then up at Naya, and replied "I'm perfectly fine with that. I'd like to get off my feet anyways." They all exchanged smiles and Naya invited Demi into her trailer.

Once inside, both girls sat down on the bed against the back wall. As they sat down, Naya's hand landed on top of Demi's. Butterflies filled her stomach so quickly and she immediately wondered what Demi was thinking. Demi looked down at their hands and smiled where Naya couldn't see. Naya quickly pulled away once Demi noticed. Both of them laughed and looked up at each other. Naya saw nothing but love in Demi's sparkling brown eyes. She smiled and looked away and said "So are you excited about filming next week?"

"Yeah i am. I mean, I'm a little nervous, it's been a while since I've acted but I'm excited about this role"

"Because you get to work with someone as awesome as me, right?" Naya laughed jokingly

Demi laughed and placed her hand on Naya's as a term of endearment and replied "exactly! How did you know?"

They both laughed and Naya's heart skipped a beat when Demi let go of her hand. What was going on with her? She'd never felt like this around someone before. Not even Heather and they made out on set. Demi smiled at Naya, sensing her nervousness and said "It sucks we have to wait a whole week though. I'm really looking forward to acting with you." Naya blushed and said "Me too. I have a feeling it's going to be amazing."

"I have that feeling too." Demi smiled "But sadly, i have an interview in an hour. I stopped by to meet the group but i really have to get going." Naya nodded, understanding. They stood up and hugged; Naya was taller than Demi, so Demi hands went around Naya's waist and Naya bit her lip. Something so little shouldn't make her so happy but they let go and Naya said "If you ever need anything, give me a call, Text me or whatever. I'll be here for you." Demi smiled a sexy crooked smile and said "That's so sweet of you. I will". They said their goodbyes and Demi walked out. As she left, Naya watched her every footstep. How could anyone be so beautiful? It's like she had never seen a woman before. Granted, Demi wasn't just any woman, but still, Naya couldn't help but be confused by her feelings.

Later that night, Naya went home. As she walked through the door, she pulled out her phone. She really needed to text Demi and apologize for her awkwardness earlier.

"Hey! It's Naya. Kevin gave me your number, i hope that's okay. I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I was having a weird day. Lol but I'm glad we finally met" As she hit send, she regretted it. _That sounded weird. She's gonna think I'm weird and not want to talk to me, _She thought to herself.

She put her phone down on the couch as she made dinner, trying not to think about whether or not Demi replied yet. _Don't check. Don't be that person. You'll see it when you see it. _She tried to convince herself but it wasn't working. She came back with her plate, sat down and turned the tv on, not really paying attention to it and grabbed her phone. As she unlocked it, she realized she hadn't replied yet. _Great. She hates me. She thinks I'm weird. Good going Naya. _

3 days later. She had given up on Demi replying. Maybe she got her number wrong. Maybe her phone was broken. She fed herself excuse after excuse when her phone buzzed. "Hey, girl. Sorry i didn't reply earlier. I've been going through some things. This whole 'sobriety' thing isn't as easy as i'd hoped..." Naya squealed like a little girl when she got the message from Demi, as she read it, it weighed heavy on her heart. Demi was the strongest person she knew. She wanted to help somehow. She texted her back, "Hey! It's totally fine. But listen. If you ever need a place to crash, get away from temptation or people or life for a while. You're always welcome at my place. I live alone so i could always use the company."

Demi smiled, sitting on her bed. It was nice to have someone that cared about her. She and Wilmer weren't talking for the time being. She didn't know why but she was done apologizing for things she didn't do. She replied to Naya, "That's so sweet. Thanks, babe. So you aren't living with Sean yet? ;)" She said hoping but she wasn't sure why.

Naya replied quickly, "Nope, we're taking a break. Things started moving too quickly and neither of us is sure that's what we want anymore."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I have my eye on someone else, anyways" Naya sent the message and immediately regretted it. Would Demi know she was talking about her? Would she be disgusted? Demi replied and Naya was afraid to open it... But she did.

"Oh really? Who? You have to tell me. :D" Demi had no idea. Naya sighed in relief and replied "I can't tell you... Lol not yet, anyways." Naya wanted to tell her so badly but she wasn't sure about her feelings or about how Demi would react to them.

"I'll get it out of you eventually. ;)" Demi smiled. She really liked talking to Naya. She hoped she wasn't being too forward though. _Am i flirting with Naya? Does she know? What if she knows?_ Demi tried to calm herself down. They were friends... She didn't understand why she had these feelings but she hoped Naya didn't know.

Naya put her phone down, content that Demi didn't hate her, and went about her daily routine after work. She put a pot of coffee on, and started washing vegetables for her dinner. She chopped, mixed and added the vegetable to a pot of chicken broth and added beef, then she let it cook. She took her coffee off and poured it in a cup and sipped it till her food was ready. She poured it into a bowl, picked up her cup of coffee and headed to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she put her stuff on the table and turned the tv on. She flipped through channels and came across The X Factor. She laughed, knowing it would be weird to watch that right now so she kept flipping.

It had been about 5 hours since she had texted Demi and she still couldn't stop thinking about her. It was almost 10pm now and raining outside. Naya had finished her food and turned the tv off. She went to the kitchen and washed off her dishes and put them away and as she was heading to her bedroom to get some sleep, there was a knock at her door. When she first heard it, it scared her. Who on earth would be at her house right now? She always had a baseball bat next to her door. She was a woman, living alone; she kept it there in case of a break in or something. She slowly opened the door and Demi was standing there, Soaking wet from the rain, makeup dripping down her face and crying. Naya gasped, worried. "Demi? Are you alright?! What's wrong?" Naya asked. Demi wiped her face with her sleeve and replied, "it's so hard. Everything is so hard. My friends are at a club right now, dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives and I stayed home, Wilmer "butt dialed" me from another girls house and there are knives in my kitchen that I haven't been tempted by in a LONG time and right now I can't look at them. I'm scared and I'm sorry I came here, I didn't know where else to go…"

Naya stepped out into the rain and wrapped her arms around Demi; Holding her tight, keeping her safe. Demi couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed into Naya's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her and burying her head in the brunette's neck. Every bone in Naya's body wanted to keep Demi safe, she wasn't going to let go until Demi was ready to; despite the rain. They stood for moments in silence. The only noise was Demi's gasps for air between tears and the sound of the rain.

Demi soon contained herself enough to stop crying. She backed up to look into Naya's eyes and Naya stared back into hers. Love in Naya's, Lust in Demi's. Demi glanced from Naya's brown eyes to her beautiful, plump lips. Naya's heart raced but she knew what Demi was feeling right now couldn't amount to what Naya felt for HER in her heart.

Naya wiped a tear from Demi's beautiful, red cheek. Demi leaned into her hand and sighed a breathless moan. Naya's heart raced even faster at Demi's breathlessness and bit her lip. That's the only sign Demi needed. She wrapped her arms back around Naya's waist, pulling their bodies closer and pressed her lips against Naya's. Fire started in Naya's heart at the sensation. Demi gently bit and pulled back on her lip and Naya let out an uncontrollable moan. Demi smiled against her lips as she let go and pressed their lips together with more force than before as the lust filled her body and gave her chills. The rain only made everything more intense. They were the only people in the world right slid her tongue on Naya's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Naya softly sighed against Demi's lips and then she grabbed Demi's arms, pulling them gently and reluctantly off of her waist. Demi stepped back, confused. Naya said softly, "What you're feeling right now isn't real… There's too many emotions going on in your head for you to make any sense of and I know how that feels but I can't be your night of bad judgment and vulnerability. I'm afraid I like you too much…"

Demi stood, speechless for a minute and replied slowly, "you… really... like me?" Naya bit her tongue, forgetting she let that slip and Demi smiled. Her ego was a little hurt but she had no idea Naya actually felt something for her and little did Naya know that Demi actually felt something back. Naya grabbed Demi's hand, leading her inside and said "someone will see us if we stay out here. Come in."

They went inside and Naya fixed Demi a cup of coffee. They sat together in silence and watched movies till 2 am until Naya broke the silence. "You're welcome to stay here for the night if you want." Demi smiled and agreed that, that might be a good idea. At least for tonight. Naya stood up and looked down at Demi, "would you like something to sleep in? I have a couple old shirts of my dad's but I don't have any bottoms for you to wear."

"That would be great and I have pants so don't worry about that"

Naya headed to her room with Demi at her heels and pulled a shirt of her Dad's out of her old dresser. "Here, this should work" she said, handing Demi a long baggy t-shirt. Demi took it and Naya turned around to find herself one. She grabbed her dad's old baseball jersey and closed her drawer. She turned back around and Demi had her shirt off. Naya's eyes opened wide, Demi was focused on turning the shirt around because it was inside out. Naya took a deep breath as she took in the beautiful girl standing just inches from her. Her stomach was perfect and smooth, her bra was black and sexy, and somehow even something about her arms turned Naya on.

She coughed as her heart caught in her throat and Demi turned to look at her. Demi tried not to smile and blush at Naya's mouth hanging practically to the floor. Demi giggled and said "is something wrong?" as she pulled the shirt over her head and slid her bra off, out of the sleeve. Naya took a deep breath and looked down and said honestly, "Nothing at all." She started walking towards her bedroom door, walking past Demi, she said "you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Demi caught the brunette's arm and said "don't be silly. It's a big bed, I'm sure we can both fit."

Naya smiled. Was Demi flirting with her? She did know now that Naya had feelings for her. Was she playing with her head? She didn't want to think about it too much so she tried to let it go as she agreed and awkwardly slipped out of her shirt and put on her dad's and a pair of old P.E. shorts. She climbed into her bed and turned to face Demi who was still standing and pulling off her pants. Naya quickly covered her eyes and rolled back over to face the wall. Demi laughed, "It's cool. I'm not hiding anything. I hope it's okay but I don't want to sleep in my jeans so I'm just going to take them off."

Naya wanted so bad to turn back around and catch another glimpse of Demi Lovato's perfection but she bit her lip and stayed put, "That's totally fine. Do what you're comfortable with." She said, hoping Demi didn't catch the double meaning of that sentence. Demi didn't say anything, she climbed in bed, moving 2 inches from Naya's beautiful curved body that was facing away from her and she pretended not to know how close she was. But Naya knew exactly and she couldn't breathe. How did Demi have such an effect on her?

They both laid still, both girls had their eyes open and they both thought the other was sleeping. Demi whispered, "Naya. Are you awake?" Naya turned to lie on her back, Demi was on her side facing her and Naya looked into her eyes, "I am, what's up?"

"What happened earlier, when I kissed you… It wasn't because I can't sort my emotions. I kissed you because I've wanted to since the moment we met… And also? Nothing about you could ever be a mistake. You're the best thing that's happened to me." Naya was speechless so Demi continued, "but our first kiss shouldn't have been like that…" It was obvious Demi was speaking from her heart and Naya couldn't believe her ears and she looked down. Demi gently lifted Naya's chin till she was looking in her eyes and Demi whispered, "It should have been like this."

Without taking another breath, she pressed her lips to Naya's. Her lips were filled with so much more passion this time as she silently begged Naya to understand her feeling's for her. Their lips parted and pressed back together with more passion each time. Demi's tongue begged for entrance one more time and this time was granted permission. Naya opened her mouth and let out a soft moan as Demi's tongue dominated her own. Demi put her hand on Naya's cheek; the sensation only sent Naya farther through the roof.

Demi gently kissed Naya one more time and pulled back, looking into Naya's love filled eyes. Both of them lay there, catching their breath and gazing into loving eyes when Demi said, "As hard as that was not to kiss you like that for the rest of my life, I stopped to show you that you mean more to me than that." Naya's smile widened, she couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. Could someone like her really be this lucky? What did she do to deserve a girl like Demi?

Demi smiled, "Now roll back over so I can cuddle with you." She giggled adorably and Naya rolled over, replying softly, quoting The Princess Bride, "As you wish." Both girls smiled and sunk into position as Demi wrapped her arm around Naya, who was taller than her, but she didn't care. There's nowhere else either of them wanted to be right now.


End file.
